


In Front of the World

by Moonsault



Series: Heaven & Hell [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Dark Romance, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault
Summary: Sami's surprised Kevin kissed him in front of everyone.  Kevin wishes he could do more than that in front of everyone.





	In Front of the World

“You kissed me,” Sami said blankly.

“So? I do it lots.” As if to prove his point, Kevin leaned in close and kissed him again, grabbing the back of his head. Sami felt that familiar vertiginous feeling, arousal and exhilaration and something like fear all roiling inside him, and he lost himself in it for a moment.

“But… right there on the ramp,” Sami said as the kiss ended. “Never in front of people. I didn’t think… you’d do that.”

Kevin looked at him, and his eyes were sharp and avid, hungry. Demanding all of him. “I wanted to,” he said. “Right there in front of everyone. I wanted everyone to know that you’re _mine.”_ His fingers were digging into Sami’s shoulders, the sweetest pain. “What do I care what all those yokels think?” He nuzzled at Sami’s cheek, breathing in deeply as if to memorize the scent of him. “ _Jesus,_ I’d fuck you right in the ring if I could,” he said.

Sami froze and heard himself make a little strangled noise, and Kevin ran a hand down to his tights, exploring, chuckling under his breath. 

“You like that idea?” he said. “You like the image of us winning the tag team titles and me pulling your tights off right there and just taking you in front of everyone, in front of the world?”

“ _Kevin,_ ” Sami said weakly, which most definitely was not a protest.

“Yeah,” Kevin said thickly, biting at his neck, hand sliding into his tights, greedy and hot and so good. “I wish I could show everyone how good I can make you feel. Fuck you right there in front of everyone, make them watch while you let me do everything to you, make you come, make you mine right there.” His breath was hard against Sami’s neck, and Sami was so close from his touch, his voice, the image of being laid bare in front of the world like that, lost in ecstacy.

“I’d show them all,” Kevin muttered. “Show them that you trust me. Show them you’re not ashamed of me. Show them that you--oh God, Sami, that you--”

Pleasure crested in Sami and he shoved hard into Kevin’s touch, mind hazing into white static, and Kevin’s sentence broke off into a sound of delighted satisfaction, unfinished.

Later, Sami wrapped himself around Kevin and kissed his hair, slowly, slowly. Making it last. He just wanted everything to last. “I trust you,” he said softly into Kevin’s hair, and Kevin said “ah.”

“I could never be ashamed of you,” Sami said, and Kevin whispered, “ah.”

Sami drifted off to sleep, content and warm, and so he didn’t hear Kevin whisper the end of the sentence, almost too low for anyone to hear: “...that you forgive me.

Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me,” Kevin whispered, unheard and unanswered.


End file.
